Ex-factor
by Awerora
Summary: Not finished. Austin and Ally have finished two songs in two days earning the 'TRISH DEL A ROSA 1oo% GUARANTEED AWESOMENESS BADGE" she shows it through 6 tickets for the X factor in Canada but what happens when Ally sees Dallas with Cassidy?


Lotteries and Lunar landings

1. Intro

**Hi dude(s), my name is Zac, and I (hopefully will audition for Disney Channel, however, I'm only 14) anyways, let's get on with the story, eh? Note : I made everything up except Sonic Boom. Austin. Ally. Dez. Trish. No discrimination or anything, Disney. Even the songs.**

2. Waitings and Writings

_**Monday Morning**_

**Ally P.O.V**

"_Jeez, why on Earth can't I get a tune in my stupid head?"_ I thought with a frown. I had been thinking for at least an hour. Trish had comforted me with gifts and flowers and, surprisingly, jewellery.

"Watcha doin'?" I heard a voice from behind. "AHHHH! Sweet pickles!" I screamed, attempting to stand up, although I fell backwards over the piano chair. "Good gosh, Austin ever heard of knocking?" I said, clearly irritated. "Nope" he replied, with a cheeky grin. "Why do I keep you around?" I joked, playfully pushing him. He pushed me back. Then he laughed. "You know the NASA is gonna launch a space rocket!" he said to me."COOL!", I said "Wait, actually, I think I got a new song coming together!" "Awesome! Let's hear it!" congratulated Austin.

"_**I've been walking, stoppin' at dead ends**_

_**But each day**_

_**I make new friends**_

_**And **_ _**near the end**_ _**I say**_

'_**Eh hey!**_

_**('Eh hey!, 'Eh hey!)**_

_**I haven't been seeing the the way**_

_**There's been dark times**_

_**I look back at the time of day**_

_**And remember all the music chimes**_

'_**Eh hey!**_

_**('Eh hey!, 'Eh hey!)"**_

_**-Phase 2-**_

_**Before I saw the highway**_

_**Why do you want that?**_

_**So when you're feeling grey**_

_**When you could just chat**_

'_**Eh hey!**_

_**('Eh hey!, 'Eh hey!)"**_

"Great song Ally, but, you KNOW I dislike sad, slow songs" he whined. "Fine, whatever, wanna pancake?" I asked hoping he won't dwell on that fact that it was a slow song. "WHEN DID WE GET PANCAKES!?" he squealed –like a school girl. "Hey! What gives! These pancakes have those gingerbread crumbs all over it!" he screeched when he opened the fridge. Austin can get VERY, VERY sensitive when he hears "Pancakes". "Dez, he did it!"I said rather obviously. Abruptly, the door swung open.

**Dez P.O.V **

I was practicing my tuba (I've been waiting for a bad thing to happen ALL DAY) when I heard my name, I sprinted up the stairs and opened my mouth to speak. "Huh? Who called my naaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHH!" I screamed. "WHO ATE BENJAMIN JUNIOR?!" A guilty looking Trish skipped in. Until she tripped over my huge spoon prop."Geez Louise!" she yelled. She lost the guiltiness, and instead I inherited it.

**Trish P.O.V**

"Deshk, bee wield fit" I heard. Next thing I knew Dez _correred_ up the staircase and threw open the door. I followed him wondering what "_bee wield fit"_ meant. Next thing I knew my legs carried me up to the practice room. I walked in not knowing of the huge Suzy Soup's spoon laying in front of me.

**Austin P.O.V**

"Trish!" Ally, Dez and me yelled/said (In a surprised 'OMG WTF HAPPENED' way. Trish pointed at my bud angrily. "DEZ!" Ally, Trish and me yelled. "And I just got a job at Intuitive Infirmary!" she (Trish) grumbled, "Guess I gotta go quit that and get hired at Heavenly Hospital." Dez put on a puppy eyes look. "Yeah, that ain't gonna work". Instead of saying '_Awww_' she slapped Dez across the face. But she couldn't take her hand off Dez's face. "Awww" Ally and I smirked in unison. Then we both cracked up laughing."That's so much funnier than when Ally got stuck in the beach chair" I laughed. Ally stopped laughing and glared at me."But we got it done in the end" I said exasperatedly. She didn't stop glaring. Eventually she started to smile. Then she burst out laughing. "Hey guys, can you stop fooling around and help us?" Trish growled. Dez smirked and got out his camera from his backpack, and took a picture of him and Trish. You can never get tired of him. Trish used her other hand to reach for the guitar -the one I got for Ally when I kept coming late. "Oi!" I shouted, "No", I pointed my finger at Trish's forehead, ignoring the stare "No, no, no! Bad Trish! No." I mocked in a baby voice. We eventually got the sticky stuff off, (Dez licked it off, it turned out to be honey). I didn't bother to ask why he had honey on his face.

3. Performances and Penguins

_**Tuesday noon**_

**Austin P.O.V.**

I was drumming with lollipops (NOT CORNDOGS) and was moving onto the Old-lady-spit-soaked-that-is-now-dry harmonica. "Guess who got Austin booked on _da da da_ THE X Factor!" Trish said excitedly as she burst through Sonic boom. "You did?!" I exclaimed, "Oh boy we wouldn't have to write songs for half a year!" Ally turned on her heel and looked me in the eye. "_Oops_" I thought. Instead of saying sorry, I patted her on the back smiling. Ally returned a smile. "_Whew_, that was close ", I thought. "Anyways where is the show?" Ally asked. Trish rolled her eyes. "Trish", she warned. "Ok, ok don't you watch TV? It's in Canada", replied my manager. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?", my partner yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO USSSSSSSSSSS" "Relax Ally, they gave six tickets besides, I'm not stupid like Dez." said Trish, "Anyways where is he?" Dez turned around with his tongue stuck to a huge camera shaped ice block. "Ehhhh, showy aboth zda huug pubgle", said a shivering Dez, "Anhiwaysh, khan ooze helsh meh. Plaze? Preppie plaze?". "EVERYONE OUTTA THE WAY!" Yelled Trish, brandishing a flamethrower. "THIS IS GONNA BE FUN" Dez, shrieking in terror, took a fire extinguisher out of his back pack. "Shay heelo to meh lipple fwend!" They both shrieked a war cry (except for Dez who sounded like retarded pig giving birth. "GUYS! WHAT GIVES THIS IS A MUSIC STORE NOT A FIRE DEPARTMENT!" Ally and I yelled. Weird how we keep saying things at the same time isn't it? "Tell you what instead of FIRE VERSE ICE, let's go camping, OK? That should smooth things over." I said. "ANND let's work on a happy jingle, Ally" "Check that" she replied. " And we can give those 2 extra tickets to Dez's Kangaroo and his penguin. Since my dad stays and checks out the customers." We were up til 11 servering costumers in the shop. Ally fell asleep in the practice room. After packing I followed her example but I slept on the piano.

_**Tuesday 8:35 PM **_

"Huhmhhmmmmmmmmmmmma" Ally snored. I laughed it is so funny when she snores. Sounds like "Humma Mumma". "Ka badda wah?" said Ally sleepily…Just as I was gonna throw a bucket of cold water on her. Just the water and ice inside. Not the actual bucket. She yawned and sat up, as she did she hit her head on the lamp head. "Ooooow!" she shrieked. I smiled and motioned for her to come over to the piano. Time to start the song.

_**To-night we're gonna blow it all up yea **_

_**All the Stars keep on shockin'**__ yea_

_**To-night we'ra gonna have a follow-up.. yea **__aare aare_

_**So come on lez show em we're neva stoppin'**_

_***Gui-tar. Drums. E-le-ctro Guitar.***_

_**So to-night we gonna make it all up again**_

_**So then lets g-g-go make a new friend**_

_**After that we'll go and start rockin'**_

_**And on Hollywood, we'll keep on knockin'**_

_**So come on you'll start on strumming**_

_**And I'll start the bass drummin'**_

**We are going on a Vay-kay**

**And you know what they say**

**So makin' it up all night**

**It's gonna be all, all right**

**It's gonna be such a good sight**

**We're gonna fix it all to-night**

We're gonna fix it all to-night

_**So come on lez show em we're neva stoppin' **_

_**To-night we'ra gonna have a follow up**_

_**All the stars are gonna keep on shockin' YEAH!**_

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a AWESOME." I said, clapping."Now I wonder if Dez has finished packing"  
"Thanks, now if only Dallas thought that" she said gazing at the picture of Dallas, serving a customer at his mini cart, with a lot of enthusiasm in her eyes.


End file.
